merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Merlaa/A way I wouldn't want Merlin to end.
Hello! The title says it all so let's begin... We are at the end. Nobody else knows that Merlin is a warlock and Mordred has told no-one. Every character has reached the point of no return. Morgana has declared war and now Mordred is by her side and is eager to take revenge. Merlin knows about the prophecy and now his worst fears have come to life. Mordred has become what he feared he would become and it's his own fault (that's because I believe that Mordred will become evil because Merlin and Arthur will do something to him - it may have something to do with his new love interest). He knows he must do something to prevent the prophecies but he is starting to lose hope. Anyway, a lot of things happen and Merlin finaly realises that, like in the past, he can do nothing. He can't prevent the prophecy from fulfilling. But he will not let that happen without a fight. The final battle is at hand. Everyone including Arthur, Morgana, Merlin, the dragons, but most notably Mordred is ready to fight. When the battle is almost over, a few men remain alive. Among the Arthur, Mordred, Merlin and a critically wounded Morgana. Aithusa is dead, defeated by a now wounded Kilgharah, most of the knights are also dead and the place is full of corpses. That's when Merlin, as Emrys, approaches Morgana and says the long awaited "Is this what you realy wanted Morgana?". Morgana feels empty. Her only friend, Aithusa, is dead because of her selfishness and Mordred is driven only by revenge. She knows her fate now. She either dies by her own wounds or Merlin gives the final blow. She never learns who Emrys is. And so Merlin hurries to find Arthur. He knows he can't help him but he at least wants to try. Arthur is wounded, lying to the ground. When he stands up he sees Mordred coming his way. He tries to pull his sword and fight back but Mordred is more powerful. He has taught him well. Mordred's sword gets through Arthur's armor and Arthur falls in his knees, not having realised what has happened yet. Mordred knows he did the right thing. That's when Merlin (as Merlin this time) comes in the scene screaming for Arthur, not ready to let his friend die. Arthur leaves his last breath while looking at Merlin. He never learns the truth about his friend. Merlin, now, has lost everything. His friends are gone and the only thing that keeps him going is revenge. He uses all his powers to kill Mordred, who believes that he did what had to be done (and he is right, at least in my opinion). A great magical battle leads to both of them being critically wounded and ready to face death. Mordred is the first to die and Merlin is left lying on the ground, psychologicaly destroyed. He indeed has lost everything. He gives in to his wounds. Gaius, Gwen and other people appear at the battle scene. Gwen looks desperately in the corpses and hopes that she does not see her beloved husband among them. She finaly sees the lifeless bodies of her husband and friends and cries like never before. Gaius is feeling the same way and as he sees Merlin's body he feels like there is nothing left for him to live for. It is clear though, that the battle's winner is Camelot. The show ends with Gaius promising Gwen that he will help her in every way he can to rule the kingdom, while the bodies of friends and foes are being burned as they cross the lake of Avalon. THE END! I realy hope you didn't like it. I certainly don't. So what's your thoughts? :D Category:Blog posts